


My Black Heart

by Dracralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracralia/pseuds/Dracralia
Summary: This is my version of Law's backstory, it encompasses the relationship that he has with his old captain. Three years after Corazon saved his life the young pirate is getting ready to sail with his crew but Doflamingo has found his lost prodigy. The Shichibukai is determined to remind Law who he belongs to and shows up one night to reeducate the surgeon. Law finds himself at the mercy of the monster that killed his savior and now threatens to ruin his new life. Warning contains rape, violence, yaoi, spoilers, and mental abuse. Later chapters will also involve drug abuse and loads of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like rape, violence, and angst DO NOT READ!

Chapter One: An Unwanted Visitor

****************Law’s Side******************

It had been three years since Trafalgar Law had eaten the Ope Ope no Mi. The devil fruit that had changed his life at the cost of his savor’s own. He had learned to bury the pain of his past behind a smile, one he had found thanks to his new friends and his former teacher. That same smile now ghosted over his face as he spotted his new home, the Polar Tang, bobbing slightly in the water as he neared the port. It was a yellow submarine of his own design, ideal for slipping under his enemies’ radar. The young pirate boarded his ship without making a sound his crew was busy enjoying their first time on land in weeks. However, as the captain Law knew it was up to him to ensure that all was ready for their departure tomorrow morning. A wave of peace rolled over him as he opened the door to the interior hall, the familiar sights and sounds of his peaceful vessel greeting him like an old friend. After checking to make sure both the medical and food stores were fully stocked Law stopped in the navigation room. He gazed at the scheduled route and the notes that Bepo had made regarding the best course. He left with a soft smile knowing all was well, and that they would have a smooth cast off come morning. The next stop was his office to look over his own notes one last time before turning in. The room was just as he had left it, neat and tidy. The long desk that took up most of the far wall had papers and tools placed in neat piles and rows across its smooth surface. The other two walls on either side of the door were covered by large bookshelves filled top to bottom with books. There were books one would expect for obvious reasons such as the rows of medical journals and various research tomes. Yet there was  
also more relaxed reading material such as murder mysteries, suspense, and thriller books as well as a few less conventional methods of medicine like herbal remedies and older practices. As Law approached the desk however, he realized something was wrong. There was a book sitting on the desk by his chair. Law’s brow frowned.

‘That can’t be right,’ he thought, ‘I don’t remember leaving anything out.’ He picked up the book curiously, eyes widening once he realized  
what he held. It was an old copy of The Principles of Anatomy, the binding was tattered in various places and there was an all too familiar burn in the upper right corner. He hadn’t held this book in three years. it had been a gift, a gift from the man he had fled to after tragedy had ripped away his family along with his home. The same man was the head of what became known as his second family before that family had fallen victim to the man’s inner madness. Suddenly tense and alert Law’s eyes narrowed, searching for any signs of the intruder’s whereabouts. He had already searched most of the ship when he had been checking on things. That only left the crews’ bunks, the OR, and his own quarters. He checked his crews’ rooms first, there was no way after three years he was going to let that monster anywhere near his crew. Once he was sure the coast was clear he made his way carefully to the OR. As he searched, his mind raced with possible reasons for why now this bastard had decided to show himself while also trying to come up with a plan for what to do once he found his unwanted guest. There was no point in denying that his opponent was strong. Law knew the chances of a frontal confrontation would end in his loss and left the OR with the grim conclusion of the intruder’s location. As he approached his quarters he braced himself for the potential possibilities that awaited him. He let his hand rest on the door for a few moments before steeling himself and turning the handle. The instant he opened the door he felt an odd sensation on the back of his neck followed by a chill that gripped his nerves. His body gave an involuntary shudder as his muscles began to move of their own accord. He was forced to move towards his bed where a hauntingly familiar figure lounged. Clad in his trademark pink feathered coat over white flame kissed slacks, a black shirt with red tie, and iconic white rimmed, red tinted glasses. He sat at the end of the bed as though it was the most natural place for him to be as his sinister grin crept across his face. He moved his fingers like long, pale spider legs, manipulating his strings to position Law directly in front of him. The raven could only glare at the man who had killed his savior all those years ago. The one thing he could move on his own was his mouth and he growled the demon’s name.

“Donquixote Doflamingo.”

***************Doffy’s Side***************

Doflamingo’s grin grew even wider upon hearing his name.

“Hello Law, it’s been three long years, you’ve gotten so big.” Indeed, Law had grown in the last three years; he was no longer the same sickly child that Doflamingo remembered. The white splotches that once covered his body where gone, leaving his skin smooth and tan. Black ink now covered his hands in the form of identical crosses on each hand and the word DEATH stamped on his left and right fingers. He had become taller as well. Doffy would put him at five eight easy and still he was just a babe to his own height of ten feet. Pale blue spotted jeans hugged his slender legs and a yellow and black hoodie marked with his ships symbol hung from his lean frame. The only familiar things about Law were the fuzzy white, spotted hat, and the hateful silver-grey irises. In the past those eyes had burned with the hateful desire to destroy everything.  
Now however, Doflamingo suspected that the rage reflected in those stormy pools was directed at him and him alone. Oh where had the little boy from six years ago gone? The future that he had seen in that maddened gaze along with the declaration of wanton destruction it promised had lead him to believe he had finally found a kindred spirit. Yet here that spirit stood, tainted still by his foolish brother’s actions. This wouldn’t do, Law was a strong and promising talent. One that could become a powerful tool in the right hands and Doflamingo wanted that tool at his command. He needed to remind his lost prodigy of his rightful place and once again reaffirm who was in charge. He used his strings to force Law onto his knees so that the brat was kneeling between his long legs. This earned him another glare and faint snarl of anger. Doflamingo only smirked wider in response before chuckling.

“Come now Law, is that anyway to greet me after all these years? Surely I taught you better manners than that…”

He felt Law try to move despite the grip the strings had on his nervous system. However, it amounted to nothing more than a futile struggle and a waste of energy. The angry teen’s molten silver hues narrowed with rage as he hissed in protest at being controlled. Doflamingo chuckled again, Law looked like a pissed off kitten being held down by a stronger predator. ‘Looks like that fire is still there, now I just need to make it burn for me rather than against me…’ the blond thought, licking his lips at the thought of reeducating his stray protégé. Finally realizing that fighting was pointless Law stopped trying to test his bonds. Instead, he fixed his gaze upon Doflamingo’s shades.

“Why are you here?” he spat, venom lacing every word. Doffy grinned, it was so cute that the kid was still trying to talk tough.

“I thought that would be obvious Law, I am here to see you. It has been three years since you disappeared after all. I was worried about you.” These words were spoken with a silken purr, yet Law huffed in disbelief, his glare never leaving the shades.

“Like hell you were worried! You never really cared about me or anyone else! Now tell me what you really want so you can get the hell off my ship!” the raven snarled,which caused Doflamingo’s grin to fade into a slight frown as his voice dropped to a steely growl. 

“Watch it, Law. I care more than you think, or have you forgotten the promise I made to you all those years ago?” the question was laced with cold fury and came out as a whispered hiss.  
One of the things that annoyed Doflamingo the most was rumors, and people that rushed to conclusions. It was becoming painfully more transparent that his late brother had twisted Law’s view of him to that of an uncaring monster. This knowledge greatly angered him since he had spent a lot of time and energy trying to find the boy a cure all those years ago. Although, Law would have no memory of such a search as it had been a carefully guarded secret. Still, the brat would have to be retaught the meaning of gratitude. Said brat only continued to glare with silvery orbs of rage before hissing venomously.

“Screw you, the only one that I owe anything too is Corazon!”   
Doffy felt a vein throb in his forehead before he kicked Law hard in the stomach, sending the teen crashing into the nearby wall. The impact caused the younger male to gasp in response to the sharp and sudden attack as he coughed up a small amount of blood in the process. The blond rose to his feet and slowly approached the wounded pirate, speaking in a soft deadly tone.

“Do not mention that name to me again Law! You have no idea the gravity of what transpired that night!” It had been three years yes, but three years was not nearly enough time to deal with the amount of betrayal Doflamingo had to endure that night. As he neared the fallen teen he used his strings to force the boy’s head up to meet his gaze as he crouched down. The silver fire was still bright but now it was mixed with shock and pain. Doffy felt his grin slowly return, pain and shock where a start but he had a feeling he would need to remind the boy the value of fear. He chuckled at the thought and the possibilities it brought. Law however seemed to remember the extent of his current situation, as he lowered his glare slightly before speaking.

“What do you want Doflamingo?” This made him smirk, ‘He’s as smart and as calculating as ever.’ He knew that inside Law’s head his mind was running several scenarios at once. Taking in all the variables and trying to find the best possible outcome. Oh what he would give to see how that brilliant mind worked. It was the only one he found that came close to his own cunning way of thinking. His tongue slid along his lips in delight that these three years had not robbed Law of his cold calculating nature. 

“For starters I would prefer it if you weren’t so formal, we are family after all.” He purred at the agitated teen, “Call me Doffy, Law, like you did when you were younger. As for my reason for being here I told you already I wanted to see you. I could hardly believe the rumors of a potential new pirate. A pirate that used abilities that sounded suspiciously like those of the Ope Ope no Mi. You can imagine my surprise and delight at finding out those rumors were true, and that I had found you once more.”

Law said nothing merely continued to glare at him. 

“Yet I see you have found some new friends in these past three years…” Doflamingo smirked wider as fear flickered in those molten orbs at the mention of his new companions. It was gone in an instant however replaced with new rage and a glare that would have sent lesser men running.

“Leave them out of it! They have nothing to do with any of this!” Law’s voice shook slightly out of rage and yes, the fear that he tried so hard to hide. Doffy licked his lips again enjoying the fear laying behind the bolster. He knew that Law was a powerful fighter, but compared to his own talents, the boy was still a babe trying helplessly to fight a giant. The best part was he knew Law was aware of this fact, and yet he was still trying to fight. The ten year old boy that had barged into his hideout strapped with explosives was still there. He only needed to teach that power who to fear and who to fight. 

“Big talk Law, but can you back it up? If I wanted to I could easily kill off every last one of your little friends…” His voice was like a caress ghosting over the boy’s ear. He felt his pray shudder eyes falling to the floor as he processed the implications of the threat. He lifted the teen’s head to hold his gaze as he elaborated.

“Who knows it might be fun to watch you kill them instead… We could use your crew as test subjects for dissection…” 

There, it was in that instant Law’s rage, bluster, and composure gave way to terror. Doflamingo began to laugh at the glorious sight of fear illuminated in those silver irises. Oh, the possibilities that lay before him were endless, and that look Law was giving him meant the boy knew there was nothing he could do to stop him.


	2. Seeing the bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Doflamingo is determined to remind Law who he belongs to and to do so he threatens the only thing the young surgeon cares about. Rape warning, this is where things start to get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and comments I hope to continue to provide more chapters in the future and welcome all input.

******Law’s Side*****

‘Damn it!’ The situation just kept getting worse. The pain of losing Corazon three years ago was all coming back just by looking at his murderer. Now he was facing the unimaginable horror of possibly losing his entire crew. For a moment he was the scared little boy of ten, watching everything and everyone he had ever known die around him. ‘No I can’t afford to fall apart now… I need to find another way…’ His mind began to race faster than ever trying to come up with anyway out of this mess. Meanwhile Doflamingo continued to laugh at his own threat, clearly enjoying the way he had unnerved him. ‘Calm down,’ he told himself, ‘I can’t let him get to me or it’s just going to get worse…’ 

Doflamingo had stopped laughing long enough to realize Law had regained some of his composure. He suppressed a shudder as the homicidal blond leaned in close to his face. He was still unable to move away thanks to the strings and the death grip currently holding his chin.

“Did I catch your interest Law?” That silky voice stirred up too many memories, but he forced them back, his crew needed him to focus now. He lifted his gaze back to Doflamingo’s, meeting those red lenses with determination.

“What will it take?” The words tasted like bile on his tongue yet he spoke them clearly and without hesitation. Doflamingo paused slightly seemingly confused by the offer.

“What do you mean Law?” Not wanting to waste time he quickly elaborated,  
“What will it take for you to leave my crew and me alone?”

Law held back a grimace as the feathery bastard started to laugh once more. ‘Damn it, just get on with it!’ he was usually a very patient man but he was getting easily annoyed by this psychopath. Said annoyance leaned in again with a chuckle.

“Fufufu, you haven’t changed much in some ways have you? Still quick to get to the heart of the matter. However I have told you twice now that I am here to see you. Do you really think that I will allow you to slip away from me again?” He was dangerously close to his ear now, “I want you back Law, after all you have and always will be mine.”

He couldn’t suppress the shudder those words sent down his spine. This caused another laughing fit from his captor, as he remained powerless in the grip of the man and his vile strings. Still his mind raced looking for a way out, he couldn’t just up and abandon his crew, and like hell he wanted to go anywhere with this bastard. 

“I don’t belong to anyone, I’ve been freed.” Corazon had given his life to give him his freedom like hell he was going to give it up so easily. Doflamingo seemed to find amusement by his words however, as he continued to chuckle near his ear.

“Fufufu, guess I have to remind you who your master is Law…” There was no time to brace as his head was slammed into the floor, resulting in a loud crack and severe pain. The agony brought on by the skull fracture, coupled with the inevitable concussion and blunt force trauma, was almost enough to make him pass out. Only the thoughts of his crew kept him from embracing the mercy of unconsciousness. He felt more strings slipping around his body, successfully binding his hands behind his back and pinning him to the hard cold floor. A hand entangled itself in his hair and pulled him up to stare into that grinning face. He glared at his captor, rebellion sparking up inside his chest, not wanting to give into reason or fear. 

“Fufufu, still acting tough huh?” the pink clad jackass, licked his lips again. Law hated that, watching that long creepy tongue slither across that wide mad grin. 

“I’ll have to change that now won’t I?” He felt the hand in his hair pull him in close until his eyes widened in shock as he felt lips against his own. Soon a powerful tongue was pushing its way into his mouth as he struggled as best he could to get free. The hungry appendage continued to ravage his mouth, retreating only at the treat of being bitten. He snarled in rage and disgust,

“What the hell was that about you pervert?!” Doflamingo met his accusation with more laughter.

“You really have grown Law.” He felt the tongue lick some of the blood off his check from the open head wound. “I’m eager to see how much…” Realization hit Law like the blow from before. Doflamingo was planning on forcing himself upon him, and in his current state there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening.

*****Doffy’s Side*****

Law looked so alluring bound by his strings and bleeding slightly. Well perhaps the head wound was a bit worse than Doffy had meant to inflict. Yet when dealing with a personality like Law’s, excessive force was often necessary. He tore his eyes away from those enticing silver hues, to observe the rest of the teen’s lean form. 

Taking in the long slender legs, and imagining the toned chest hidden behind the hoodie. His gaze settled for a moment on the curve of the teen’s rather nice ass. A prize he would soon claim for himself, and in doing so he would prove that Law was his forever. After all he was not known to share his things, and whether the brat liked it or not he belonged to him. Meaning he would be taught to please him in every way possible, lessons Doffy was only too happy to teach. He reached out slipping his hand into Law’s pants, cupping a cheek in his firm grip. This caused the teen to thrash about in protest before hissing,

“Get the hell away from me you fucking bastard!!!”

He chuckled again amused by the fact that the younger pirate thought he still had a say in the events to come. Eyes, hidden behind his beloved shades, lingered on that smartass mouth. His grin growing wider with an  
entertaining idea. He felt himself harden at the sight before him, Law’s chest heaving slightly behind the hoodie, due to the taxing struggle, hands bound behind his back. Blood ran down the side of his face which had lost the soft round features of childhood, and become more defined and alluring during the past three years. Doffy’s gaze fixed itself upon the lips that were parted in pain, and his member twitched. It was time to teach Law another use for that sassy mouth, Doffy straightened and returned to his spot on the bed. He then used his strings to force the boy to resume his previous position of kneeling at his feet. He grinned at the sight of the brat, now beaten and bound, in his rightful place. 

“Fufufu, shall we give this another try Law?” His reply was a glare of contempt, which only served to make the Shichibukai smile wider. A long fingered hand reached towards his clothed member, stroking gently as he slowly pulled it from its fabric prison. Hateful eyes turned to orbs of shock at the massive organ pulsing before them. Doffy continued his lazy massage as he drank in the teen’s growing fear.

“I want you to suck me off Law, and if you even think about using your teeth, I’ll carve up every last one of your little friends. Their lives depend on how well you please me in the next few hours.” He leaned in closer to the slowly despairing young captain. “You know what lengths I have gone to punish those who displease me, don’t force me to destroy everything you hold dear. I know you don’t want to endure that pain a second time.”

He watched the realization of his words and threats take hold of the youth, draining all the fight and rebellion out of him. Shoulders slumped in defeat, Law’s mouth drew closer to his throbbing head. Doffy closed his eyes behind his glasses as the warmth of the brat’s breath caressed his arousal. This was going to be fun, afterwards there would be no doubt that the boy belonged to him. ‘Definitely a much better use for that smartass mouth.’ Was the thought that formed as Law began his administrations, first he had licked it from base to head stopping to kiss the swollen tip before continuing back to the base. Once there he drew circles around the sack of sensitive flesh nestled below the mammoth shaft.

Doffy opened his eyes to watch the curiously experienced technic before him, had Law done this before? He sincerely hoped not, otherwise someone was in for a rather painful death for the crime of defiling his property. His eyes narrowed as the mouth opened to cradle his balls on a warm velvety tongue. He held back a hiss of pleasure as that same tongue began to coat his flesh in moist heat as it sucked gently in a leisurely rhythm. After a few minutes his jewels were released with a pop, and the little slut, made his way back up the thick shaft.

As Law reached the tip a second time, the War Lord decided that it was time to take control again. Slowly he intertwined his fingers through soft black hair, tugging hard causing the teen to gasp in pain. In one swift motion Doffy forced his member halfway down the tight warm throat, laughing as he felt the hot cavern shudder at the violent intrusion. 

“Fufufu, since you seem to know what you’re doing there’s no need to hold back!” Without waiting for him to adjust the hand holding his head began to move, using the boy’s mouth to pump his length mercilessly. All the while laughing and grinning, at the choking, slobbering, whore being ruthlessly skull fucked before him.

*****Law’s Side*****

Law barely had time to register what was happening until the asshole above him finally found a suitable pace. Even then he could hardly believe that he was kneeling before his hated enemy, while that enemy forced his unnaturally large member down his throat. It took everything Law had to try and choke down the massive length.

Thankfully anatomy was something he knew rather well, within a few hours Law had adjusted his breathing and relaxed his jaw. This allowed him to bare the brutal treatment easier plus it gave him an opportunity to try and turn the tables again. With the use of his powers he focused on making his throat tighten, all the while keeping the organ slick with added saliva. He felt the veins pulsing on his tongue signaling an impending release. With a few more violent thrusts the monster came hard spewing his seed deep into Law’s throat.

He was tempted to spit the vile gift onto the ground in spite until he heard the jackass purr.

“Swallow it all, or I’ll make you clean it off the floor later…”

Law’s face burned in rage and humiliation as he forced the salty liquid down. He refused to meet the War Lord’s gaze knowing the probability of this ordeal was far from over. However he was given little choice as he felt his hair being yanked causing his wound to ache as he was forced to look upon that evil smiling face.

“Well done, I can hardly believe that was your first time with a man. Tell me Law, who was your first?” Law wanted to tell Doflamingo to fuck off, but he knew that tone, Doffy was mad. He was in trouble now, and since the fate of his crew hinged on the maniac’s mood Law needed to think fast.

Truth be told Law hadn’t been with anyone, well anyone he wanted to be with, he just knew a lot about anatomy. What the body likes and dislikes, he was a doctor after all. Pain and pleasure are hidden all over the body, he just knew where to look. He met the shaded eyes without flinching,

“I haven’t been with anyone, I swear. You were the first person to do anything like that with me…” Law could feel his face burning in humiliation at that admission. Doffy however didn’t seem convinced.

“You are awfully skilled for your first time. Was it one of your crew mates Law? Are you trying to protect your little friend?” Law tried to answer but the Shichibukai slammed his head down a second time. Pain swam behind his eyes and his head throbbed from the further abuse. His eyes had started to water from the pain of his wounds, and the added agitation of having his hair yanked around, as it was used too once again lift his head.

“I will find out who it was Law, make it easier on yourself and tell me. Who has defiled your body?” His head was swimming from the dizziness brought on by severe cranial trauma, and he could feel the nauseating sickness starting to creep up. Doing his best to keep his breathing even, Law set his gaze on the pink clad psychopath. 

“I am not lying, I haven’t been with anyone. I’m a doctor, I am going by things I have read about, honest.” Law felt the hand release his hair, at the same time he noticed the strings where forcing him to rise, moving him onto Doflamingo’s lap. Strong arms held him in place as the re-hardened appendage poked against the cleft of his ass. As Law’s heart began to feel heavy Doffy started to laugh.

“Is that so? Well there is only so much you can learn from books and charts. Why don’t we have some more fun than hmm? You can show me what else you have learned, Fufufu…” 

Law’s heart was a lump of ice in his chest, he realized that all those years he thought he was free were nothing but a cruel joke. The truth was clear, he had never left the birdcage on Minion Island. He just hadn’t been able to see the bars until now, yet there they were, constricting around him. He would never be free from this man, he had been trapped the moment he set foot in that warehouse six years ago.


	3. Chapter Three: The Prodigy is Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape graphic violence brutality

***Doffy’s Side

Doffy's grin had returned upon hearing Law's confession. So he would be the boy's first, perfect. He would be able to teach the teen how to best please him. Behind his beloved shades his eyes narrowed in anticipation, the young pirate was still fully clothed. A flick of his strings and the raven's wrists were released and soon tattooed hands were stripping away the offending garments. A laugh fell from the Shichibukai’s lips at the molten orbs glaring at him as he forced the younger male to strip. The first thing to go was the hoodie, as it was pulled over the teen's head the blond smiled at the inked chest. The boy had gained some muscle over the years, the sight made the smirk widen. Next the spotted jeans and boxers were removed along with the boy’s shoes. This was the view he was most eager to see. For despite all his protests, a semi-erect length was displayed in between the raven's legs. A chuckle echoed from his throat as he took note of the smooth flesh of the teen's willowy limbs, seemed the surgeon wasn't a fan of hair. Not that it mattered in fact that only added to the allure of the youth's appearance. Once Law was naked Doffy forced him to resume sitting in his lap. A chuckle echoing from his throat at the look the hateful teen fixed him with.

“What's wrong Law? You seem so miserable.” he chuckled darkly that silver glare making him laugh in anticipation.

Oh he was going to enjoy this, the rush of being able to break and mold that rage into the perfect tool. He knew Law wouldn't be the type to tame easily, but that was half the fun. With a flick of his strings he forced the teen to wrap his arms around him, as he pulled him in for a kiss. This time was far more enjoyable as the teen gave in to the ravagings of his mouth. The moist cavern still lingered with the taste of his salty essence, and the resulting flavor made the Shichibukai snicker against those pale pouting lips. When they broke apart a trail of saliva connected them, until the raven looked away. With a chuckle Doffy grabbed the doctor's jaw in his firm grip, turning the boy's head to face him once more. Despite the glare the teen was giving him his body didn't lie. The stiffened flesh between those tanned thighs made the blond's grin grow wider. 

“You look so miserable Law, yet your body betrays your desire.” The king smirked as he moved his long slender digits, forcing the raven to grip his own length. “Shall I show you how to get off?”

***Law's Side

‘Damn’ came the thought when he was forced to strip down and once again resume his seat in the blond's lap. The feeling of being controlled was one the young surgeon loathed the most. A blush tinted his cheeks as he was forced to grip his own cock. He despised his body's betrayal, how the hell could it be excited at a time like this? Humiliation burned in his chest as the Shichibukai's strings forced him to start jerking off while the blond watched. That long wide grin making his flesh crawl, despite the jolts of pleasure that came from touching the sensitive muscle. As the pace quickened a familiar heat started to pool in his lower abdomen. The flush on his face deepened at the thought of cumming in front of his tormentor. Yet a laugh from the grinning blond saved him the shame for now, as the gleeful psychopath spoke. 

“Ah now we can't have you cumming just yet, I want to play some more.” The silken purr was like sandpaper against his skin. The raven was forced to dig his thumbnail into the slit of his shaft, hard enough to draw blood. The pained cry drawing a larger more toothy grin from the blond as his tongue slithered out to lick his lips. He had been so close to release, a few more moments and he would have had it. Silver irises glared at the trademark shades only to be met with a roar of laughter.

***Doffy's Side

The teen's cry was music to his ears, it made his cock throb with the need to hear more. With a dark chuckle he had Law release his now weeping length, the bit of precum mixing with the blood of the fresh cut made for a lovely shade of pink. His own length was hard as a rock and ached with the desire to be inside his wayward protege. With a smirk he released control of the teen chuckling as the boy tried to escape from his lap. That fighting spirit is what first caught the Shichibukai's attention, and to a certain degree he enjoyed the struggle. Yet in the end it proved pointless, with one swift motion Doffy grabbed Law by the throat and slammed him next to him onto the bed. The view of the boy struggling to escape his grip was a pleasing one, though not as pleasing as the sight of that ass. With a laugh he effortlessly lifted the boys kicking legs holding him by his ankles in a bruising grip.

“Don't kick Law or else your crew will die, be a good boy and lay still. I want to enjoy this.”

A deep chuckle fell from his lips when the raven stopped fighting. His lean form falling limp in the blond's hands, as those silver irises glared up in pain and unwelcome defeat. Yet it only made him laugh more, he released the teen's legs but his grip on his neck tightened. 

“Spread your legs, otherwise this will hurt.” A soft choking sound echoed from the thin throat as the brat complied. Hungry fingers prowled around the tight entrance before thrusting in without mercy. 

***Law's Side

As he lay on his bed pinned and choked by his former captain the raven glared at the injustice. He wanted to fight back but with his crew's lives on the line he couldn't. The flush across his cheeks only deepened as he was told to open his legs. A cry was torn from his lips as two fingers were brutally shoved into his barely prepared ass. The rough treatment of the thick digits stretching and probing his entrance, combined with the hand around his throat made it hard to breathe. Tears of rage and hate burned in his molten hues, as he was forced to look upon his tormentor. Amused laughter fell for the blond's lips and the grip around his neck loosened slightly. 

“FuFuFu, what's the matter Law?” The Warlord purred, “I promise it will feel good soon. Once I'm done with you, your body will never forget my touch. Who knows you might even come to crave it.” 

A snarl hissed from the raven's lips at the prospect of being used by the monster above him. Though he didn't have much choice in the matter, not with the difference between their strengths and the fact his crew was at stake. As the long fingers curled upward they managed to find the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. A jolt of pleasure shook his form causing his flush of shame to deepen. When a third finger was added accompanied by more laughter from the Shichibukai, the tears that had been welling up started to slid down his cheeks. Hot breath ghosted over his face as the pink clad asshole leaned in to lick at the moisture staining his flesh. The fingers were removed with a chuckle to be replaced by the head of the mammoth shaft. This had been the part the young surgeon had been dreading. He forced himself to relax as the blond shoved himself in. The Shichibukai forced the tip in quickly, but took great care in easing the rest of the length into the tight orifice. Yet even with the slow entry the surgeon couldn't get his muscles to properly relax. As a result he could feel the tender flesh tearing as the large prick forced its way deeper.   
The intrusion drew a gasp and a pained whine from the doctor's throat. Stormy irises glazed over in his fevered state, the slender teen was in agony but that only made the blond enjoy this even more. 

***Doffy’s Side

It was tight the warm muscle seemed to draw him in, with a soft snicker he leaned closer to the teens ear.

“You feel great Law, so good in fact that I don't want to share.” 

He pulled out slightly only to ram back in, hitting the youth's prostate with a harsh jab. The strangled gasp and sudden constriction of the body below him, caused a pulse of pleasure to rush through his veins. With a broad smirk Doffy tightened his grip around the raven's throat, once again delighting in the renewed tightness around his length. The thrusts only intensified, if Law was to learn how to properly please him he'd have to be broken in. The grip around the slender neck slackened a bit as the king leaned down to make his point. Once again his prick was buried fully inside the tearful teen, as he traced his tongue across his teeth. 

“Law, if anyone touches you I will consider it a personal insult. From now on your body belongs to me, and only me. All others who so much as dare to look at you will be killed by my hand. Do you understand? You shall always be mine.” 

After watching those stormy irises close in shame the Shichibukai's smirk intensified. With a chuckle the monstrous male bit down on the right shoulder of the weeping raven. The flawless enamel clamped down to tear through the olive flesh, leaving a large angry mark. 

“This mark is to remind you who your master is. If you let anyone else mark you I'll hunt them down and destroy them in front of you. So don't even try to betray me little slave, or it will cost you the lives of those you keep close.”


End file.
